IoT is the network of physical objects embedded with electronics, sensors, software, and connectivity to enable the exchange of data with other connected devices over a data communication infrastructure according to a standard or specification. It is contemplated within IoT that devices such as refrigerators, thermostats, lighting appliances, vending machines, access-control devices, peripherals, a variety of mobile devices, and many other devices in everyday use (collectively referred to hereinafter as “device” or “IoT device”), will be able to communicate and interoperate with each other using such an infrastructure.
According to some estimates, the number of interconnected IoT devices is expected to reach 50 billion by the year 2020 with exponential growth thereafter. Each device in the IoT implements certain necessary components to interoperate on the specified IoT infrastructure. It is very likely, and perhaps even desirable that many devices be available in the IoT to offer the same or similar services, or to offer a particular use. In an IoT environment, it should be able to select a device from several comparable devices, to use for a given purpose.